


My Loss

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [34]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick comes close to loosing you which causes a long overdue wakeup call for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa Rick!"  
  
Summer shouted running out into the garage. Rick and Morty were outside working on something, but dropped it right as soon as Summer raced out into the garage crying.  
  
"S-Summer?"  
  
Morty questioned looking bewildered toward his sister. She had tears racing down her cheeks.  
  
"It's [Name]! She was in a car crash and she's at the hospital!"  
  
Summer yelled causing Morty to gasp and Rick to quickly bolt up from his chair. He felt as if his body was on auto pilot when he rose and headed for his ship with a quick step. He ignored Morty calling out for him when he climbed inside the space ship and took off for the hospital.  
  
When he arrived, he noticed Mr. And Mrs. Smith sitting out in the hallway together.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
Mr. Smith said standing up from his chair. He looked at Rick and it was clear to see the distraught up in the older man's face.  
  
"W-Where is she?"  
  
"Doctors are working on her now. They said that she fell asleep at the wheel. They believe that she was exhausted and it's what caused the crash."  
  
Mr. Smith informed Rick. Rick just looked at him before turning and putting his back against the wall.  
  
"She didn't come home last night. She didn't come home and we got the call this morning saying they found her."  
  
Mrs. Smith said through the tears as she held her forehead with her hand.  
  
Rick didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He didn't want them to know that the reason why their daughter had been out so late was because of him. He didn't want them to know that he had been the one to keep her awake. That they had went drinking and worked on experiments until the early morning - and fucking - till they were sleep deprived.  
  
"Is she gonna make it?"  
  
He questioned painfully. Either of her parents replied.  
  
"Doctors are doing everything they can."  
  
Mr. Smith explained. Rick inhaled deeply and stood there seeming lost. He didn't know what he would do if he ended up loosing you and it was his fault. He already had it happen once, his old you, a different you, had died.  
  
He couldn't bare to think about what would happen if it reoccurred.  
  
As far as he knew, you were the last remaining [Name] alive. There were no more.  
  
Rick moved away from the wall and walked down the hallway, moving away from your distraught parents. He made his way down a hallway and stopped once he was alone. Placing his hand over his face he turned and leaned against the wall, his forearm resting against the cream colored wall.  
  
Even though he knew there was no God, no higher power, Rick couldn't help but find himself begging for some type of miracle. Something, anything to make sure you'd get through this alive.


	2. Chapter 2

You hummed to yourself as you flipped the pancakes with the spatula you had. Standing in your parents kitchen in the early morning while both of them were at work you decided you needed some food.  
  
Not to mention that Rick had shown up halfway through the night. You figured it was due to the scare of the car accident. You had apparently been out cold for about sixty-two hours and had woke up with minor swelling to the head and bruising to your neck, abdominal area, and your right wrist from the impact of hitting the ditch.  
  
Still, you were alive and that's all that mattered.  
  
"H-Hey. What cha c-cookin g-good lookin?"  
  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Rick said wandering from downstairs and through the dining room into the kitchen. You couldn't help but roll your eyes and chuckle.  
  
"Breakfast. Want pancakes?"  
  
You questioned seeing Rick moving toward toward you in his white wife beater and his brown slacks. You kept your back to him, feeling his arms wrap around your waist. His nose being buried into the side of your neck.  
  
You sighed deeply feeling him and his body pressed against you. His hands moving around your waist slowly. You snorted feeling where his hands were headed.  
  
"Rick, haven't you had enough?"  
  
You questioned flipping the pancake. He pulled away a bit and gave a grin you couldn't see. As he moved away from you, you figured he was headed over to the bar beside the stove where he could sit and watch you cooking.  
  
But you were wrong.  
  
Instead he dropped down to his knees behind you. Hearing and feeling Rick from behind you glanced at him just in time to let a gasp slip from your lips and then a moan.  
  
Rick had dropped to his knees and moved your panties down as he had moved over your large shirt. His lips on the cheeks of your ass while his fingers dove inside your still wet core from last night.  
  
Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his fingers move up and down in and out slowly, his teeth scraping your ass.  
  
"R-R-R-Rick! I'm gonna bu-burn breakfast s-stop!"  
  
You gasped feeling the man continuing his biting on your soft skin and ignoring your pleads to stop. You felt your body moving against his fingers uncontrollably. Another moan slipping from your lips as you rocked against Rick.  
  
Rick's lips curved up in a smirk as his teeth went from your cheek and moved over your asshole, his tongue darting out and licking it. You yelped and pushed forward against the stove nearly burning yourself. You gasped shoving yourself away from the stove just before you could harm yourself.  
  
But shoving yourself from the stove caused Rick's face to push deeper into your ass cheeks.  
  
"Rick!!"  
  
You screamed startled feeling your legs buckled under you. That's when you felt Rick's move you from the stove and pushed you up against the counter. He caused you to turn around and took your right leg, tossing it over his shoulder and his mouth pressed up against your pussy. You gapsed and moaned tilting your head back as your hands grabbed the counter harshly.  
  
You made the mistake of glancing down and seeing Rick looking up at you as his tongue moved lazily up and down your clit. Your teeth gritted and showing as you couldn't pull your eyes away from watching him.  
  
"Rick -- I'm gonna c-cum!"  
  
You cried out feeling your legs wobble and Rick's tongue sped up. You lulled your head back and cried out, feeling his tongue dive inside you catching your cum as your whole body quivered and shook.  
  
You cried out loudly, keeping yourself upright as you came hard into his mouth.  
  
Once you settled and everything stopped shaking Rick rose from his feet and kissed you deeply. Sighing into the kiss your hands came up and found their way into his hair, keeping him against you.  
  
"G-good morning."  
  
He teased pulling away chuckling as he looked at you. You sighed deeply and glanced toward the food on the stove that was starting to smell burnt.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
You said looking back at him with an irritated frown. He just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's acting odd."  
  
You admitted to Morty. Morty frowned deeply looking at you.  
  
"Well, you know, you almost died. S-So I mean it's not like -- "  
  
"Morty I almost die everyday with him on adventures."  
  
You corrected your younger cousin. He lowered his head for a moment, knowing that you were right.  
  
"I mean, you're rare right? Maybe he's afraid that loosing you he won't be able to just up and replace you like he can me i-i-if anything happened?"  
  
He said trying to figure things out. You sat there at the dining room table in your house listening to him. You knew his memories had been erases of your and Rick's relationship, so it wasn't as if Morty had a clear understanding of everything, but he had done the best he could when it came down to helping you with this question.  
  
What the hell was wrong with Rick?  
  
"I dunno Morty. It's just it's been bugging me. He's around a lot more often and it's not just for se -- seeing if I can help him."  
  
You corrected yourself at the last part quickly avoid the whole "Your grandpa and I have sex almost daily" situation. Morty sighed and scratched the top of his head.  
  
"Maybe he just generally cares? I mean - I know that is totally not - not Rick, but maybe -- maybe you're the exception?"  
  
You looked at Morty sitting there and taking his words into consideration. Truth be told you honestly believed the teen to be right about this because to you nothing else made any real sense. Everytime you'd try to figure Rick out, he'd shut you out immediately and change the subject.  
  
Your relationship had went from a quick fuck to actual cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Rick honestly seemed to be at least trying now when it came down to you and him. You didn't want to put a label on things - even though he had joked about it in the past - but it was becoming more and more obvious that the two of you were doing... couples things.  
  
And that honestly scared you.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to talk."  
  
You said that night that Rick decided he was stopping by again for the night. You stood there in your oversized sleeping t-shirt and looked at Rick with your arms crossed over your chest. Rick sat there on the edge of the bed just looking at you.  
  
He knew that whatever it was you wanted to talk to him about couldn't have been anywhere near good. Your body language told him everything.  
  
"What's up? Y-You know nothing ever g-good starts out th-this way right?"  
  
He pushed causing you to sigh deeply.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so caring? This is the second night this year you're spending at my place, in my bed, without sexual reasoning."  
  
It was then Rick arched a brow. He frowned a bit hoping that you wouldn't have noticed the small change in him after the accident. He had barely seen it himself, but he knew it was there.  
  
And apparently so did you.  
  
"L-look, don't -- don't read into shit like this. I don't have to have sex with you e-every damn night."  
  
This caused you to frown as you continued to stand in your place. You knew better than that and Rick knew you knew too.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it already is Rick. I'm not stupid, we both know that, so don't treat me like I am -- I'm not Morty."  
  
You said causing Rick to stand up from the bed. He made his way toward you with a deep frown, his arms outstretched.  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
He said stopping in front of you. His lanky fingers landing upon your exposed forearms before moving slowly up your sides to rest on the crook of your neck. You sighed and just looked up at him, he looking down at you.  
  
"You've been different since the accident. Why?"  
  
You pushed knowing that this would either break him or cause him to run. There was never an in between with him. And you knew that tiptoeing around the subject wouldn't help, so you came right out and asked.  
  
"I-I-I -- "  
  
Rick started but ended up scoffing and shaking his head. His gaze lowering as he went to move away. Your hands darted out and grabbed his wrists rendering him unable to flee.  
  
"Rick."  
  
Your tone held warning, showing him that this wasn't going to be a dropped subject. You just wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I thought I was gonna lose you alright! It was my fault you couldn't stay awake! There a-are you happy now!?"  
  
He shouted a little louder than you expected. You frowned deeply knowing that he'd wake up your parents if he'd be any louder.  
  
"I-I-I'm -- It's already happened once! I c-can't have it h-happen again! I - I can--"  
  
Rick was suddenly silenced by your body pressed up against his as you grabbed him and wrapped your arms around his body.  
  
"Shh, Rick, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm here."  
  
You whispered softly kissing the side of his neck slowly. You kept him close, knowing now that he was truly in pain over this whole thing. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for what had happened when in reality it was you who hadn't wanted to go home until you were done helping Rick.  
  
You moved him toward the bed and sat the both of you down and then causing him to lay down on his back.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
You whispered softly pushing your lips down stains his. His hands weaving into your hair, keeping you there pressed against him and keeping you close as possible.


End file.
